


Your Turn

by xxDreamy



Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, And after all it's Ragnor's claim to fame, Birthday Party, Chemistry Student Alec Lightwood, Chess, Childhood Friends, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, History Student Magnus Bane, Idiots, Kissing, M/M, Magnus challenges Alec that's a fact, Making Out, Never Have I Ever, Rivals to Lovers, Sexual Tension, They play chess but instead of pawns there are pegs with vodka, What could go wrong right?, Who would think, You know they're not really rivals they just act like that, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: Magnus gets a special edition of chess and challenges his great rival for ‘mortal combat’.Rival, right, um, former best friend? Crush? Future lover?Oh, for fucks sake, I’m drunk, can we just kiss?





	Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I'm sorry I'm posting it so late but I came back home from uni and I actually didn't have a single word for Chess. I was about to drop out but then this idea hit me and hours later, I ended up with over 3k words. It's crazy hdhdhd  
I reread it 2 times to make sure I found all mistakes but I probably missed something and it's all wrong.
> 
> I really hope you'll like this mess tho! Enjoy <3
> 
> D.

When Alec was younger, they lived in the suburbs of New York. During that time he met a kid, Magnus Bane, and they became friends right away. There was something about the other boy that made him a perfect companion for every activity. He was fascinated by chess and he loved playing it with his mother. One day, when he got his own piece, they both had a pajamas night at Alec’s house where Magnus taught him all the rules and details about playing chess. After that, they met up as often as they could to engage into their common hobby. It lasted for seven years until Robert Lightwood decided to have an affair with his private assistant. He left them when Alec was only twelve and they moved into the loft in the centre of the city. Their mother repeated all the time that their previous home held too many memories she couldn’t handle while raising her four kids.

That’s how his new journey began. He became a normal boy in a typical school while his siblings were busy being literal gods for others. Alec enjoyed his routine, studying and playing chess, it was all that mattered for him. From time to time he thought back to his old school and his best friend he couldn’t forget about. He never found anyone who he could be on the same wavelength with as they were when they were kids.

When he graduated, he decided to take a gap year and try some jobs he found interesting. Somehow, Alec didn’t really know how, he ended up as a Chemistry student but still involved in a Chess Club his college offered. At the beginning of his second year, new people joined, as always. There was this man Alec noticed on the first day, captivating and beautiful. Seemingly, he could never say the man was interested in history but he lived long enough to know it’s not right to judge anyone based on their looks. When he heard they had a new opponent in their club, he was eager to get to know the person. Little did he know that it was said man whose name turned out to be Magnus. Alec didn’t need to know his last name to be absolutely sure who he encountered. His former best friend looked equally surprised when they shook hands for the first time after eight years. Magnus was different, taller and definitely more handsome than he could ever imagine. He secretively wished they would go back to their old habits but instead, they ended up being the biggest rivals in their college. How? Alec truly had no idea. One year passed by, along with many tournaments, some of them won by Alec and others by Magnus. The members of the club decided it was much better to give them a free hand so they could kill each other and maybe leave some competitions for others. However, after few successful months, Alec was nowhere near dying and he really enjoyed beating his favourite rival every chance he could. Of course, Magnus didn’t owe him and somehow this vicious circle kept spinning.

It’s his third year now. During this cold December night he is in the library, going through all necessary books, making notes for his Chemistry test. Maia left twenty minutes ago to meet up with her girlfriend and Alec is stranded, not quite ready to deal with it all on his own. It’s not like his friend didn’t ask him to come. Alec is well-aware today is not a date night. It’s December 8th, Friday, Magnus’ birthday. It feels like the whole college is invited to celebrate his 21th birthday, except Alec of course. Don’t get him wrong, he loves this whole ‘rivals with hint of sexual tension’ thing but it gets exhausting when he really wants to spend time with Magnus and rebuild this unique bond they once had. Sometimes he wishes for more–

_Whack!_

Alec jumps in his chair, his hand flying to rest on his chest when he opens his mouth and chokes on his words. “Jesus Christ!”, he shouts loudly, looking at his attacker. “Are you fucking nuts?!”, he asks Magnus, everything he thought earlier disappearing from his mind. The man beams widely at him, a playful smirk adorning his features. Alec notices something he put on the desk that caused such a deafening noise. “Is that a glove?”, Alec stutters out, confused. He blinks few times, watching the item with a questioning glare.

“Pick it up”, Magnus says, instead of explaining. Alec lifts his eyebrows at him, wrinkling up his nose. His former friend shakes his head with disappointment and sighs loudly, clearly indicating Alec could do better. But do better with what? “Medieval times?”, Magnus suggests, frowning a little. Alec only bites his lip, looking even more confounded. “A glove is an invitation for a mortal combat. You take a challenge by picking it up”, he explains when he realizes Alec won’t come up with this idea himself.

He rests his chin on his open palm and looks at Magnus with question in his hazel irises. “I know you have a thing for dramatics but I’m not really interested in killing you”, he answers honestly. Magnus sighs again, pointing at the glove.

“Just pick it up”, he rushes him and Alec tilts his head to the side, not giving up.

“Why?”, he asks him curiously and Magnus crosses his arms on his chest.

“You and me, tomorrow evening, a chess duel”, he says firmly and Alec smiles slightly at his stubbornness.

“I thought we were over this, it doesn’t seem any of us is better than the other”, he replies and Magnus grins suspiciously.

“We’ve never played this type of chess, it’s a special edition. Birthday gift from Ragnor”, he tells him with a smirk.

“Okay”, Alec answers slowly, taking a glove into his long fingers. “Let’s say I’m up for a challenge”, he grins at him.

“Great”, Magnus says, spinning on his feet. “Don’t forget to come tonight, I will be deeply wounded”, he shouts loudly and a woman behind the counter shushes him. Alec snorts but before he can say anything, Magnus is out of the library, leaving him with only one option.

It looks like he’s going to the party after all.

Magnus notices him as soon as he enters the room. There is this glow he can’t look past. Alec is wearing a dark green shirt paired with black jeans and a leather jacket. He looks positively sinful and definitely hotter than normally. Magnus just wants to–

_Right._

“Hi”, Alec says shyly. It’s not something Magnus is used to. “Last moment presents mostly suck but I hope you’ll like it”, he tells him, handing a small box wrapped in purple paper.

“Thank you”, he answers, cradling the item in his hands. “Why a last moment present tho?”, he teases him lightly and Alec shrugs. His reaction makes him frown slightly in question.

“It didn’t really feel like I’m invited”, Alec confesses and he widens his brown eyes in shock.

“Nonsense”, he deadpans, confused. “Why would you think that?”, he asks him but Alec keeps his mouth shut. Oh, how this insufferable man annoys him sometimes. “Fine, you’ll make it up to me with a dance”

“A what-”, Alec starts but is pulled into the crowd by Magnus’ hand. “No, Magnus, I can’t dance”

“Oh, shut up, of course you can”, the man shushes him and Alec bites his lip nervously.

“I’m not drunk enough for this”, he mumbles under his nose but somehow, Magnus hears and tugs at his palm to guide them to the tables.

“We can fix that”, he grins at him, pushing a red cup into his hand. “Chop-chop, drink it!”, he orders and Alec wonders if he actually is on the party because it rather feels like he stumbled over the threshold and now is in a coma, dreaming about it. Magnus taps the bottom of his cup with his manicured finger, bringing him back from his trance, and Alec downs it quickly. “Okay, now you’re ready”, Magnus states and grabs his hand again to pull him into the crowd.

Alec has no idea what is going on but when he stares at Magnus who grins at him widely he realizes he doesn’t mind this reality.

“Oh, come on, Alec, drink something”, Clary moans, leaning against her girlfriend. “Never have I ever played chess”, she says loudly for everyone to hear and Alec lifts his cup to show it to her. He takes a sip and thirteen people follow into his steps, including Magnus. It’s 2 am and everyone slowly starts disappearing. That’s why some of them decided to play this vicious game and Alec was dragged here by Magnus, despite his opposition. He would rather leave but Magnus is here and yeah.

“Never have I ever been in a relationship”, a girl at Clary’s left says. Again, Alec doesn’t drink and Jace snorts in amusement.

“Man, sometimes I just don’t understand”, he states and Alec just shrugs. His younger brother won’t tell him how to live his life.

“Stop it, Jace”, Izzy scolds him, taking a sip from her cup. Alec sends her a pointed stare and she smiles at him, well-aware he’s disappointed by the alcohol she’s drinking. “Love you too, big brother”, she teases him and Alec rolls his eyes.

“Never have I ever had sex”, Justin from their chess club confesses and only three quarters of their circle decide to down their liquor. Naturally, Alec doesn’t reach for his. Magnus lifts his eyebrows at him, a question present in his brown irises. Suddenly, Alec feels hot, too hot for this room. He stands up, ignoring another person who opens her mouth to talk.

“Never have I ever kissed anyone”, she states shyly and Alec notices how her face welcomes a small grimace.

“Where are you going?”, Helen asks, her cup pressed to her lips.

“Toilet, be right back”, he mumbles, turning around to the corridor.

“You barely drank anything!”, Aline shouts at him.

“Drink for me!”, he prompts, heading for the bathroom door.

Only when he closes it behind him, does he realize he actually told them he kissed someone.

And he didn’t.

Not really.

Oops.

Magnus knows Alec flees from his loft in the morning, just after waking up, and takes his siblings with him. He doesn’t care though, well-aware he is going to see him in the evening. He spends his day cleaning up the loft and then chilling out on the couch. He deserves it after this crazy week at university and the party he hosted yesterday. It all was pretty exhausting.

He is in the middle of an episode of the show he doesn’t know the name of when someone knocks at his door. He jumps to his feet, trying not to be too excited for Alec’s arrival. His rival greets him with a wide smile when he opens the door. “Hi”, he says happily and Magnus almost swoons at this adorable grin.

“Hello, opponent”, he teases him and Alec snorts, shaking his head with amusement. “Come in”, he motions at the living room and takes a step back, allowing Alec to come inside.

“I brought food”, he states, lifting a paper bag. Magnus beams at him, pleased.

“Who would think you’re so thoughtful?”, he taunts and Alec rolls his eyes.

“I’m not taking a challenge on an empty stomach. You don’t have to eat”, he informs him with a smirk. Magnus pulls the bag from his hands and pretends to run away with it.

“Leave me some”, Alec shouts at him, following his steps. He sits on the couch, making himself comfortable. Magnus comes back after few seconds with two glasses in his hands.

“First eating, then playing”, he tells him firmly and Alec just shrugs. Magnus doesn’t know why he is suddenly so relaxed in Alec’s presence. He has no idea why they aren’t bickering right now. He tells himself he is tired of it. A part of him knows well he wants a change and this change clearly involves his friend. No, he meant his rival, his–

_Okay, that’s it._

“What special chess do you have?”, Alec asks him, eager to find out, and Magnus disappears in his bedroom to get a box. He puts it on the table with a bottle of vodka next to it and grins at Alec’s dumbfounded expression. “You’ve got to be kidding me”, he whispers, staring at it. Magnus laughs loudly, plumping down on the couch.

“Eating”, Magnus repeats, bringing him back from his thoughts. “Then we can take care of our duel”

Alec doesn’t answer him, his hazel irises glued to the item. Magnus wonders if he crossed the line or something. Maybe he should back out. He really wanted to have an excuse to invite Alec in, to spend time with him but he isn’t so sure about it anymore. He opens his mouth to say something but Alec lifts his gaze at him, a challenging look in his eyes.

On the other hand, Magnus is quite ready to start.

“That was my last knight”, Alec moans, dramatically leaning against the backrest.

“I don’t care, you coward. You took all my pawns and my bishop. Drink the vodka right now”, Magnus orders firmly and Alec covers his eyes with his hand.

“I’m drunk”, he states, peeking at Magnus through his fingers.

“I know, that usually happens after so many shots”, he teases him, spilling the vodka on the table when he fills the peg. Oops, he isn’t sober either.

“I drank twelve shots, you only had nine. It’s unfair”, Alec slurs, tilting his head at him. In a sudden surge of courage Magnus leans over the table, definitely too close to Alec’s face.

“I would say it’s called winning”, he tells him proudly and his lips form into a wide smirk.

“You wish”, Alec taunts, his hazel irises resting on his lips for a second.

Red alert, red alert, _pull the fuck back, Magnus._

“Okay, right”, he coughs, leaning back and looking at the board. “Your move”

Alec squints his eyes, staring at his pawns. Magnus can almost hear all those thoughts rushing through his head. He moves his bishop and lifts his hazel irises at Magnus to send him a bright grin. “What-”, Magnus chokes out when Alec turns around two of his pegs to pour vodka into them.

“Cheers”, he giggles adorably and Magnus can’t be angry at him even if he wants to. “Chop-chop”, Alec rushes him, reenacting the situation from yesterday. Magnus shakes his head with amusement and downs his shots eagerly.

“I’m a pro”, he tells him and Alec snorts so loudly he actually sounds like a pig. Magnus erupts into laugher, holding his belly to stop himself from trembling.

“God, let me die from embarrassment”, Alec prays, laying flatly on the couch and staring at the ceiling.

“Hey, get up, we have a duel to finish”, Magnus chokes out between his giggles, unable to stop himself. Alec moves his head to look at him, something serious flashing in his eyes.

“May I die right now, please?”, he begs, closing his eyes in pain. Magnus laughs even louder with tears flowing down from his eyes.

“No, I’m afraid you can’t”, he deadpans, tugging at his hand. “Please, get up”, he prompts him and Alec sits on the couch, moving his hazel irises on him. “Any other embarrassing secrets you want to share?”, he teases, choking on his laughter.

“Ha, ha, ha”, Alec taunts, crossing his arms over his chest. He frowns again, his nose wrinkled up adorably, and puts a finger on his chin, thinking something over. “Well, if I’m about to die anyway, let me tell you I’ve never kissed anyone. Like- _I kissed a girl_”, he sings playfully, a Katy Perry’s song resonating in Magnus’ ears. “And then all the kissing was-was”, he hiccups. “Done for me, yeah, _done_”, he tells him honestly and Magnus looks at him, shocked.

“You’re serious?”, he asks him curiously.

“Uh huh”, he slurs, leaning against the backrest. “Just”, he grimaces. “_Terrible_”

Magnus snorts lightly at his comment and looks at the board, considering his next move. They don’t last long, drunkenness pouring into their brains, making them unable to think. After twenty minutes Magnus finally moves his king, taking down the rest of Alec’s pawns.

“Checkmate”, he shouts excitedly, jumping to his feet. “I won”, he giggles happily, bouncing like a small kid. “See, I told you I would win”, he states aloud and looks at Alec who grins at him. “Why aren’t you mad?”, he furrows his brows, his brown irises glued to his friend.

Alec shrugs helplessly, biting his lip. “You should see your smile right now”, he blurts out and shuts his mouth right away. He definitely has no filter in this moment.

Suddenly, Magnus realizes he is really drunk and doesn’t keep a grip on his actions because he leaps forward, landing in Alec’s lap and rewarding himself with a single gasp from him.

_Okay, okay, okay, okay-_

“_Fuck my life_”, Alec pants out, pulling Magnus closer by his waist. All of sudden, he is no longer sitting on his thighs, he is leaning his whole body on Alec, his hand lost in his hair. His companion giggles against his mouth, nibbling at his lip. “You’re- my nose, Magnus”, he laughs, pecking his lips with each word.

“I’m drunk, you’re drunk, we’re kissing, try not to care about your nose right now”, he tells him, catching Alec’s shirt in his fist to pulls him into another kiss.

“Definitely not terrible”, he mumbles quietly and Magnus snorts, nuzzling their noses together. He takes a deep breath, keeping his eyes closed.

“Glad to serve, darling”

“Good to know I didn’t imagine all this sexual tension”, Alec breathes out, resting against the couch. Magnus leans over him, grinning widely. “And now I say all those things aloud, great, I really want to die”, he groans and Magnus giggles, hiding his head in the crook of Alec’s neck.

“Please, don’t die, I really want to have you when you’re not drunk”, he teases and Alec lifts his head to look at him.

“That sounded oddly sexual”, he states and Magnus makes an innocent face.

“I have no idea what you’re talking abo-”, he starts but is interrupted by Alec’s wanting lips. “Okay, maybe”, he whispers against his mouth, chasing them when Alec tries to catch a breath.

“Please, don’t make me drink those shots, I’m already delusional”, Alec almost begs and Magnus draws back, resting his hands on his chest.

“Alexander Lightwood, I am not a delusion”, he huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

“We’ll see about that”, he frowns a little. “Now let me pay my debt with kisses”

“Who are you and what did you do to Alexander?”, Magnus snorts and Alec rolls his eyes, unamused.

“Just- shut up, please”, he deadpans and Magnus erupts into laughter, his body shaking when he leans closer to claim Alec’s lips in another kiss.

It will bring incredibly smug Ragnor on Magnus but he really should thank this bastard for his birthday gift.

He definitely has to.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @Dreamy_Arrow


End file.
